Wedding of the Century
by Team-IC
Summary: A Power Rangers Amazing Race Special and prequel to the upcoming Power Rangers Challenge Extreme. When the racers and other rangers reunite for a wedding anything goes! ***Part 2 is finally here!***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own the power rangers or any characters on the power rangers in any way, shape, or form. Nor do we own or have anything to do with the CBS show the Amazing Race or the MTV show The Real World/Road Rules Challenge Extreme. We're just borrowing all these things for our own personal amusement.  
  
Power Rangers Amazing Race:  
Wedding of the Century. . .part 1  
  
(Trumpets Blare)  
  
Eric: I'm Eric!  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick!  
  
Eric: Our names rhyme.  
  
Merrick: We were the best 6th rangers of all time.  
  
Eric: I was Quantum Ranger.  
  
Merrick: I think I was a wolf.  
  
Eric: We never run from danger.  
  
Merrick: Yeah I definitely was a wolf.  
  
Eric: Team "IC" here on location at Angel Grove Beach, which happens to be the site of the upcoming challenge, Power Rangers Challenge Extreme!  
  
Merrick: That's right Eric! And we're here to catch everyone up on what our racers have been doing since the show and to give you a preview of the new teams.  
  
Eric: But that's not all. . .we're also here to give all of you a front row seat at the WEDDING OF THE CENTURY!  
  
Merrick: A double wedding to be exact. Our "fed up fiancés" Kat and Emily are finally tying the knot with everyone's favorite bros Tommy and Jason!  
  
Eric: Dude. . .you didn't rhyme.  
  
Merrick: It was a hard one. You try rhyming century. How about letting me lead off for a change?!  
  
Eric: Hey man. . .there's no I in Team "IC".  
  
Merrick: (pauses to think) You're right! Sorry about that. . us best 6th Rangers have to stick together.  
  
Eric: Now where was I. . .Oh right. We'll take you to the wedding later on. First we'll see what our teams have been up to since the race.  
  
Merrick: We'll start with our team who blasted off into space.  
  
Eric: Mike and Leo took one wrong turn.  
  
Merrick: Mike should have never listened to Leo, will he ever learn?  
  
(Camera pans to the right to reveal Mike sitting in a chair with a confused and pissed off look on his face)  
  
Eric: Hey Mike!  
  
Mike: What?  
  
Merrick: We're here to interview you.um like our bike!  
  
Mike: Huh?  
  
Eric: BIKE?!  
  
Merrick: IT'S GETTING HARD! Can we take a break or something?!  
  
Eric: NO! We must rhyme ALL the time!  
  
Merrick: (folds his arms in defeat) I wish I were a mime!  
  
Mike: What?!  
  
Eric: Erm.what have you been up to since the race?  
  
Mike: Waiting for Leo to get home so I can KICK HIS ASS! I heard he went off on some space ship with a seven year old and now they're lost in a black hole. I say good reddens. But I swear if I ever see him again I'm gonna KICK HIS ASS!  
  
Eric and Merrick: Eep.  
  
Merrick: Um that's great umm we gotta go.we'll just give you some space.  
  
Eric and Merrick: Bye!  
  
(Team "IC" scurries away in fear that they may be Mike's next victims)  
  
Eric: He's mean.  
  
Merrick: I told you we should have asked the people if we could interview them first! We almost died.let's go find another team.  
  
*****************************  
  
(Team "IC" wanders into the Alphas' special room. . .aka the broom closet. . .)  
  
Eric: Hey it's the Alphas! Alphas!!!  
  
Alpha 5: Oh hell no.  
  
Alpha 6: Run. . .run now!  
  
Alpha 5: There's no where to run!!!  
  
Merrick: Umm.crap! WHAT THE HELL RHYMES WITH ALPHA?! Why must you use words that rhyme with NOTHING?!  
  
Eric: There's plenty of words. . .Calpha. . .Malpha. . .  
  
Merrick: Sure. . .If you wanna use FAKE WORDS! We're taking a break or I quit!!  
  
Eric: Fine, fine. (under his breath) Baby.  
  
Merrick: What?!  
  
Eric: Nothing. Alphas! We're here to interview you!  
  
Alpha 5: You two are doing the special?  
  
Merrick: Yup!  
  
Alpha 6: Then why the hell are we here!?  
  
Eric: Oh you'll see. . .he he he.  
  
Alpha 5: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Merrick: Uh what have you two been up to since the race?  
  
Alpha 6: Trying to forget it ever happened.  
  
Alpha 5: That was just one big mistake. . .the first of many I fear.  
  
Eric: Rumor has it that you two will be at it again on the upcoming Challenge Extreme.  
  
Alpha 6: They're doing another one?! Why?!  
  
Alpha 5: They aint getting me anywhere near that. They'll have to find me first.  
  
Merrick: Well I think they already did.  
  
Alpha 6: Huh?  
  
Eric: What Merrick is trying to say is. . .we have to go now. Bye!  
  
(The boys hightail it outta the room. As they shut the door behind them a sound of a door locking can be heard)  
  
Alpha 5: What was that?  
  
Alpha 6: I dunno. Let's just get outta here before it's too late.  
  
(They go over to the door and try to open it. When they can't they start pounding on the door frantically)  
  
Alpha 5: I think it was too late five minutes ago.  
  
Alpha 6: Dammit. . .what the hell are we gonna do now?  
  
Alpha 5: I think the question is. . .where's the alcohol? Cuz I think we're gonna be in here for a long time.  
  
***********************  
  
(Right outside the Alphas' door, Team "IC" is standing with Ransik and Nadira. . .)  
  
Nadira: What's that noise? I can hear banging.  
  
Eric: Nothing that concerns you.  
  
Merrick: Now you two got kicked off the show for breaking a rule right?  
  
Ransik: Something to that effect. I think it was a stupid rule to begin with.  
  
(Just then a muffled voice is heard)  
  
Alpha 5: I'll be damned if you try breaking my rules!  
  
Nardia: Did you hear that?  
  
Eric: No.  
  
Nadira: I could have sworn I heard something.  
  
Merrick: Nope. . .So, what have you been up to since the race?  
  
Nadira: Well after that nightmare I had to spend a week at the spa to recuperate. My nails were a mess and I actually sweated once during that thing. . .worst experience of my life.  
  
Eric: So I take it you won't be partaking in the Challenge Extreme then?  
  
Nadira: As if. I don't do "extreme".  
  
Merrick: What about you Ransik?  
  
Ransik: No challenge for me thanks. I have to many evil plots to scheme.  
  
(Just then a paper slides right next to Ransik's feet from under the Alphas' door)  
  
Ransik: (opens the paper and begins reading out loud) Help. . .we were kidnapped and now we're trapped in this broom closet. Signed the Alphas. (laughs evilly then turns to the door and shakes his fist) That's what you get you rule obsessed robots! I might have helped you but no no (in a mimicking voice) I broke rule number eight! No time traveling. Haha sucks to be you!  
  
(With that Ransik walks away with Nadira skipping after him)  
  
Alpha 5: Dammit! Out of every person that could have picked up that paper it had to be him!  
  
***********************  
  
(A little while later Team "IC" finds Karone sitting alone on "Angel Grove Dock".)  
  
Eric: Karone! Hey can we interview you?  
  
Karone: Sure, why not.  
  
Merrick: Where's Andros?  
  
(Karone points downward as the camera pans below the dock to reveal Andros sitting on a rock with his arms folded and a bitter look on his face)  
  
Karone: He's been like this since the race.  
  
Eric: (hangs his head below the dock) Hey buddy!  
  
Andros: (sarcastically) Oh great! It's Eric and Merrick! (Throws his arms in the air) Celebrate the day!  
  
Merrick: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. What have you two been up to since the race?  
  
Andros: (bluntly) Rock sitting.  
  
Karone: That's all he does. Everyday it's a new rock. I sit here and watch him to make sure he doesn't totally snap.  
  
Eric: Oooooooooooooookay. Well you two are going to participating in the Challenge Extreme right?  
  
Karone: Sure are. . .(whispers) Although I'm not sure if he'll be mentally capably to.  
  
Andros: I CAN HEAR YOU!  
  
Karone: Whatever! I mean look at you! You're sitting on a rock! All you ever talk about is how you want to get Tommy and Jason back! Give it a rest already! You're not an evil genius. You're not even a REAL genius. Ya know, there's a reason why I was the one that got kidnapped when we were little!  
  
Andros: SHUT UP! That's a low blow Karone!  
  
Karone: I'm sorry, but it's true! Actions speak louder than words! Sitting on rocks is NOT going to help you think up some fantastic plan! We'll get them back by winning the Challenge Extreme!  
  
Andros: You're right (climbs up on the dock) ah that sun's bright!  
  
Merrick: So I take it you two are going to be partners again?  
  
Karone: Well there's no better team! We could have won that race. . .I personally just think the Alphas just wanted to get rid of people. They never cared about rules before.  
  
(Just then Zhane and Ashley walk up)  
  
Zhane: What do you mean there's no better team?!  
  
Ashley: What about us. . .hello?!  
  
Andros: What about you two?  
  
Zhane: Karone, you're supposed to be my girlfriend!  
  
Ashley: And you're supposed to be my boyfriend, Andros!  
  
Karone: Blah, blah, blah. We have more important things to do.  
  
Andros: Like making plans for the Challenge Extreme!  
  
(With that Andros and Karone walk away leaving the very pissed off Ashley and Zhane)  
  
Zhane: Ya know what Ash, we'll show them on the Challenge Extreme!  
  
(The two of them walk off in the other direction leaving a confused and awkward Team "IC")  
  
Eric: That was. . .  
  
Merrick: Interesting.  
  
Eric: Very. . .  
  
Merrick: Interesting.  
  
Eric: Well looks like we already got a heated rivalry shaping up for the Challenge Extreme.  
  
Merrick: Let's go find Jungle Fever.  
  
***************************  
  
(Team "IC" is now wandering up and down the beach in search of Jungle Fever)  
  
Eric: JUNGLE FEVER!!  
  
Merrick: Where are you?  
  
Eric: Cole?  
  
Merrick: Maya?  
  
(Just then the sound of a stampede is heard. The cameras pan over to reveal just about all the wild zords. Cole and Maya are sitting on top of Red Lion)  
  
Cole: Hey guys!!  
  
Maya: We brought the wild zords to see the wedding!  
  
Cole: And they're going to perform this cool dance for a wedding gift!  
  
Maya: Wanna see?  
  
Eric and Merrick: YES!!!!!  
  
(The tune of "Jungle Boogie" starts to play. All of the wild zords start to dance about except for Red Lion. Red Lion's just sitting there yawning and licking his paw.)  
  
Cole: Come on Red Lion. BOOGIE DOWN!!  
  
Red Lion: Yawn. . .Grr.  
  
Cole: Aww come on Red Lion.  
  
Eric: (to Maya) What's the lion saying?  
  
Maya: That he hates the song and he had to carry us all the way over here and now he's tired. He also thinks Cole has put on a few pounds.  
  
Merrick: Ahh. . .how can you tell?  
  
Maya: I just can.  
  
Eric: That's awesome.  
  
Merrick: Can we learn?  
  
Maya: No.  
  
Eric and Merrick: Aww man.  
  
Cole: Please Red Lion?  
  
Red Lion: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Cole: He fell asleep.  
  
Eric: Well then can we interview you guys?  
  
Maya: Sure!  
  
Merrick: What have you guys been doing since the race?  
  
Cole: Chilling out on Animarium!! Animarium rules!!  
  
Maya: It's the best! We've been swinging on vines and swimming in the water. . .all kinds of cool stuff!!  
  
Cole: It's gonna be hard to leave it for the Challenge Extreme.  
  
Maya: Yeah but I bet it'll be fun.  
  
Cole: I just hope Red Lion will understand.  
  
Eric: I'm sure he will.  
  
Cole: Yeah we share a bond type of a thing.  
  
Merrick: Kind of like me and my wolf.  
  
Cole: NO! Ours is better! No bond can compare!!  
  
Maya: Calm down Cole. . .we talked about this.  
  
Cole: But he was trying to compare bonds!!  
  
Maya: I know, I know. Come on let's go.  
  
(Cole and Maya hop on the Red Falcon zord. And the rest of the zords stampede off leaving a sleeping Red Lion)  
  
Eric: Should we wake it?  
  
Merrick: Ya know, I'm kinda tired too.  
  
Eric: NAP TIME!  
  
Merrick: Afterwards, we'll go find Rito and Goldar.  
  
(Team "IC" cuddles up next to Red Lion and drifts off to dreamland)  
  
*********************************  
  
(After their nap with Red Lion, Team "IC" is now riding on top of him in search of Rito and Goldar)  
  
Eric: There they are!!! Goldar!!  
  
Goldar: Eric!!!  
  
Rito: Merrick!  
  
Merrick: Rito!!!  
  
All of them: Yay!!!!  
  
(Eric and Merrick jump off of Red Lion and they all join in a group hug)  
  
Rito: We missed you guys!!  
  
Eric: We've missed you too!  
  
Merrick: Team "IC" is now complete!!  
  
Goldar: So where did you guys get the lion?  
  
Eric: Found him on the beach.  
  
Rito: Really? That's awesome!  
  
Merrick: Yup! He's our new mascot!!  
  
Goldar: What ya name him?  
  
Eric: Hmmm.we didn't.  
  
Rito: Hey! Lion! What's your name?  
  
Red Lion: Growl.  
  
Rito: Fluffy? Okay. . .your call!  
  
(Just then Cole storms up)  
  
Cole: HEY! What are you guys doing with my lion?  
  
Goldar: It's our lion.  
  
Merrick: We found him.  
  
Cole: You just saw me with him no more than five minutes ago!  
  
Eric: I don't recall.  
  
Rito: If he's yours then what's his name?  
  
Cole: Red Lion!  
  
Rito: WRONG! It's Fluffy.  
  
Cole: Fluffy?! It's RED LION!! Just look at the tag!  
  
Rito: Seems to me he likes Fluffy better.  
  
Goldar: I gotta idea. You both call him and whoever he comes to is the owner.  
  
Cole: Fine. Red Lion! Come here buddy!  
  
(Red Lion ignores him)  
  
Rito: Hey Fluffy!! Come here Fluffmyster!!!  
  
(Red Lion starts to walk over to Cole, then he turns around, farts in his face, and goes over to Rito)  
  
Rito: Atta boy Fluff!  
  
Cole: But he's my lion!  
  
Goldar: Not no more! Cya chump!  
  
(The four "GERMs" hope on "Fluffy" and ride off into the sunset leaving a dejected Cole.)  
  
Eric: Fluffy, you the lion!  
  
Merrick: Best lion ever!  
  
Fluffy: Purr. Rito: He says he knows.  
  
Merrick: You can talk to lions?  
  
Rito: Sure it's all in the wrist.  
  
Eric: Huh?  
  
Rito: Don't question it. . .just know that I am Rito the MAGNIFICENT!  
  
Goldar: Hey, how come you guys don't rhyme any more?  
  
Merrick: Long story.  
  
Eric: Don't get me started.  
  
Eric and Merrick: It's all his fault!!  
  
Merrick: My fault? It's your fault!  
  
Eric: You're the one that can't rhyme!  
  
Merrick: Because you pick IMPOSSIBLE words!  
  
Goldar: Uh sorry I brought that up. . .I thought you guys were gonna interview us.  
  
Eric: Oh yeah.  
  
Merrick: What have you been doing since the race?  
  
Rito: Chilling with Ed, and practicing our new cheerleading moves!!!  
  
Goldar: We got a whole new routine for the Challenge Extreme!  
  
Rito: It's awesome!  
  
Eric: Now you guys are actually going to be contestants this time right?  
  
Goldar: Yeah, we thought we'd give it a go. . .but we'll always be part of Ed's team at heart.  
  
Rito: Eddy's the man! Gooooooooo ED!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: Awww he says go Ed too!  
  
Goldar: So where are we off to now?  
  
Merrick: To catch up with Jen and Wes.  
  
Goldar: Ah the scary lady.  
  
Rito: Don't worry! Fluffy will protect us!  
  
Fluffy: Grrrr!  
  
Rito: See he's ferocious!  
  
*************************************  
  
(Back on the beach Cole is whining to Maya)  
  
Cole: AND HE FARTED IN MY FACE!  
  
Maya: You poor thing.  
  
Cole: How could he just leave me like that? We're supposed to be a team! Now all I got left is that bird.  
  
Maya: Hey don't knock the other zords. . .none of them left you.  
  
Cole: You're right. . .it's just now I'm not blazing lion. . .I'm just blazing.  
  
Maya: Don't worry, we'll figure out something.  
  
Cole: I know! I'll be best friends with another zord to make Red Lion jealous!!  
  
*************************  
  
(Near the reception hall in "Angel Grove Hotel". . .the "GERMs" have met up with Jen and Wes)  
  
Eric: Hey Jen, Wes! We're here to interview you for the special.  
  
Jen: No time! I have too much to plan! Flowers. . .WHERE THE HELL ARE THE FLOWERS?!  
  
Wes: Kat and Emily made her the wedding planner because she likes to boss people around. Now all she does is yell about centerpieces and appetizers.  
  
Merrick: What have you been doing since the race?  
  
Wes: Me? I just sit here. If I move I get berated with "Don't touch that Wes" "No Wes, HANDS OFF". No trust.  
  
Jen: And why should I trust you. . .you screwed me over in the race! I'm certainly not going to trust you with someone else's wedding arrangements. It's bad enough you're Jason's best man! And that's only because Tommy called Zedd first.  
  
Wes: No! It's because I'm a Bro! Plus I don't see the harm in me say (leans towards a stack of chairs). . .setting up the chairs?  
  
Jen: (Pushes him away from the chairs) Oh there's plenty of harm there!! This wedding is going to be perfect which means (points to Wes) that YOU are NOT going to be involved. And you're not a bro! You're a wannabe!  
  
Wes: I am not!! I didn't even get to pick out my own outfit.  
  
Jen: There's a reason for that.  
  
Wes: I fear when we get married. . .our wedding is going to be this times 100.  
  
Jen: Who said we were getting married?  
  
Wes: Wha?! But.but.you stayed here from the future to be with me!  
  
Jen: Don't flatter yourself. Ugh I don't have time for this. . .where are those flowers?!  
  
Eric: So you guys will be at the upcoming Challenge Extreme right?  
  
Jen: I have to make up for what he caused in the race!  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen.  
  
Jen: Sorry doesn't get me a million dollars.  
  
Merrick: So you don't like you tux Wes?  
  
Wes: Not really. It's boring.  
  
Eric: We can hook you up with a Team "IC" original.  
  
Goldar: We'll be wearing them too!  
  
Rito: You'll be the best-dressed guy there!  
  
Merrick: Besides us of course.  
  
Wes: Really?  
  
Jen: OH NO!! You all stay the hell away from him!!! GET AWAY!!  
  
The GERMs: Eep!  
  
(They all hop on Fluffy and ride away)  
  
Wes: Hey what are they doing with Red Lion?  
  
Rito: His name is Fluffy!  
  
Wes: Oh.  
  
Jen: Who cares! Wes sit down! You're in my way!  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen.  
  
************************************  
  
Goldar: So who are we looking for now?  
  
Eric: Eddy and Rita.  
  
Rito: (throws his arms in the air) YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!!!  
  
Rito: He's excited too!  
  
(The GERMs make there way to the bar where they find Zedd and Rita)  
  
Merrick: Beans! No pets allowed!  
  
Eric: What are we gonna do?  
  
Goldar: I know! We'll disguise him!  
  
(A few minutes later the GERMs and Fluffy walk into the bar. Fluffy is "disguised" with a fake mustache and a monocle)  
  
Rito: ED!!!!!  
  
Zedd: (sarcastically) Oh joyous day! It's my favorite people the GERMs! And I see you have a new friend.  
  
Goldar: This is Sir Fluff.  
  
Merrick: He's English.  
  
Eric: And a Sir.  
  
Fluffy: Growl.  
  
Rito: He says pip pip cheerio.  
  
Zedd: I'm sure he does.  
  
Rita: Keep it down. You're. . .  
  
Goldar: Oh I know! Giving you a headache!  
  
Rita: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner and what do we have for him Zeddy?  
  
Zedd: A trip for five far away from us!  
  
Rita: That's right! Now get away!  
  
Eric: Can't. Gotta interview you.  
  
Zedd: Fine, make it quick.  
  
Merrick: How did it feel to win the Amazing Race?  
  
Zedd: It felt great to get a nap in and get away from all of you!  
  
Eric: What did you do with the money?  
  
Zedd: I wouldn't know. The woman hasn't let me see a cent of it!!  
  
Rita: And you never will!  
  
Merrick: Are you looking forward to being a part of the Challenge Extreme?  
  
Zedd: What? I am not going into another challenge!  
  
Eric: According to your application you are.  
  
Zedd: What application?! I didn't fill out one! Rita?  
  
Rita: I didn't either!  
  
Rito and Goldar: We did!!!  
  
Zedd: (turning bright red) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Zedd: Cripe! Cripe, cripe, cripe!  
  
Merrick: Are you exciting for the wedding?  
  
Zedd: Whatever.  
  
Eric: You're not excited at all to be the best man?  
  
Zedd: (spits his drink out) I'm WHAT?!  
  
Rito: The best man.  
  
Goldar: Tommy' s best man.  
  
Zedd: Since when?  
  
Merrick: Since always. I wouldn't try to back out. . .Jen would go ballistic.  
  
Zedd: (sarcastically) OH GLORIOUS DAY! Why the hell would he pick me?!  
  
Eric: You're a bro remember?  
  
Rito: We did a cheer about it?  
  
Merrick: Want us to do it again?  
  
Zedd: No! Great I'm not only a bro but I'm the best man of a POWER RANGER! I hate my life.  
  
Rito: Want us to cheer you up?  
  
Zedd: NO NO!! I'm happy! Happy, happy!  
  
Eric: That's cool.  
  
Merrick: Yeah we gotta go do more interviews!  
  
Rito: Cya later Ed!  
  
Fluffy: Growl.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says bye!  
  
Zedd: Why me? Why is it always me?  
  
*************************************  
  
(The "GERMs have now wandered into the hallway of "Angel Grove Hotel". How they got by Jen is a mystery. They come across a sign that says boys' dressing room with an arrow pointing to the left and girls' dressing room with an arrow pointing to the right)  
  
Eric: What do you think?  
  
Merrick: Dunno.  
  
Rito: What do you think Fluffy?  
  
Fluffy: Woof.  
  
Rito: Fluffy wants to see the girls in their pretty dresses.  
  
Goldar: To the (stares at the sign in confusion) right then!  
  
(The "GERMs" walk off in the wrong direction and open the door revealing Jason and Tommy)  
  
Merrick: Hmm looks like we took a wrong turn.  
  
Eric: That sign must lie.  
  
Merrick: No matters. . .hey guys!  
  
Tommy: (in distress) How do you tie a tie?! Jen took away my clip on!!! I'm lost on so many levels!!!  
  
Eric: What are you two wearing?!  
  
Jason: (looks down at his outfit) Tux?  
  
Merrick: Yeah the ugliest tuxes ever!  
  
Rito: You guys are lucky we showed up.  
  
Goldar: Fluffy, trunk please.  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: Fluffy says coming right up and thank you for saying please.  
  
Tommy: That looks like the lion Cole used to have. Ya know the red one.  
  
Jason: Oh yeah what was his name again?  
  
Tommy: Something like Green Lion. . .I don't remember.  
  
Jason: Oh yeah, good old green lion.  
  
Rito: Well this isn't him!!! This is Fluffy!  
  
Tommy: Oh.  
  
Eric: Okay guys we're ready to work our magic!  
  
Merrick: You can NOT get married in those rags!  
  
Eric: Don't worry though we're gonna get you two stylin' in some IC Wear.  
  
Merrick: You two will be the talk of the wedding. And you'll totally outdo the girls!  
  
Tommy and Jason: BRO!!!  
  
Tommy: This is gonna be great!  
  
Jason: Wes is gonna be so jealous!  
  
Tommy: Well he always is.  
  
(Eric and Merrick proceed to take the boys' measurements as they catch up with them)  
  
Eric: So what have you guys been up to since the race?  
  
Tommy: Well besides getting ready for the wedding. . .Brojo.  
  
GERMs: Huh?  
  
Jason: Brojo Dojo! The coolest Dojo ever!  
  
Tommy: Located next to the Juice Bar.  
  
Merrick: Ahhh. That's an awesome name.  
  
Tommy and Jason: We know!  
  
Tommy: If there was a contest for the best dojo name. . .Brojo Dojo would win.  
  
Jason: Totally and if Brojo Dojo was in a fight with all the other dojo names, Brojo Dojo would win.  
  
Tommy: Hands down.  
  
Jason: No contest.  
  
Eric: How are the girls liking the dojo?  
  
Tommy: They don't.  
  
Jason: They hate it.  
  
Tommy: And Kat keeps trying to turn it into a Ballet Studio.  
  
Jason: Bleh.  
  
Merrick: Are you excited to be getting married?  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah totally!  
  
Jason: Weddings rule!  
  
Tommy: And double weddings rule even more!  
  
Jason: Oh yeah!  
  
(They body slam each other)  
  
Tommy: Ya know what else rules?  
  
Jason: The honeymoon!!  
  
Tommy: You know it!!!  
  
(They body slam each other again)  
  
Jason: But you know what rules supreme?  
  
Tommy: THE CAKE!!  
  
Jason: Bro!!!  
  
Tommy: Bro!!!  
  
Tommy and Jason: BRO!!!  
  
(They body slam each other a third time)  
  
Jason: We already got houses right next store to each other.  
  
Tommy: Kat and Emily don't know yet.  
  
Jason: They'll think it rules though.  
  
Goldar: That's pretty cool. . .How'd ya manage that?  
  
Tommy: Got someone evicted.  
  
Goldar: That's cool.  
  
Jason: Oh. . .we know.  
  
Tommy: It's the coolest cool that was ever cool!  
  
Merrick: You guys don't own a thesaurus do you?  
  
Jason: What's that?  
  
Tommy: The-saur-us?  
  
Jason: Like a dinosaur?  
  
Eric: Nevermind.  
  
Tommy: Hey we had dino power!  
  
(Tommy and Jason pull out their thought to be destroyed power coins)  
  
Jason: Tyrannosaurus!!!!!  
  
Tommy: Dragon Zord!  
  
Merrick: Okay then!  
  
Eric: A few more tweaks and we should be done.  
  
Merrick: I hear you guys are going to be at the Challenge Extreme.  
  
Tommy: OH YEAH!  
  
Jason: CHALLENGE!  
  
Tommy: EXTREME!!!  
  
Jason: Challenges rule!  
  
Tommy: Especially the extreme kind!  
  
Eric: Okay all done!  
  
Merrick: Go try um on!  
  
(Tommy and Jason run off to get changed. A few minutes later they come back sporting the most god awful looking tuxes ever. Tommy's is stop sign red with a lime green shirt and glittery white clip on tie and cummerbund. Jason is sporting a sparkly gold tux, tie, and cummerbund with a stop sign red shirt)  
  
Tommy: These are great!  
  
Jason: They got all our colors!  
  
Tommy: I can't believe we were going to wear something else!  
  
Jason: I LOVE THE GOLD!  
  
Eric: Our work is done.  
  
Merrick: We gotta go interview the girls, we'll catch yas later.  
  
Tommy: Bye!  
  
Jason: Thanks for the cool threads!  
  
Tommy: And don't tell the girls. . .or more importantly don't tell Jen about our outfits!  
  
(Unfortunately the "GERMs" did not hear that last part because they were already out the door to find the brides to be)  
  
**********************************  
  
(Back at the sign, the "GERMs" are once again trying to find their way)  
  
Eric: I hate the sign!  
  
Merrick: It's so hard!  
  
Goldar: Misleading too.  
  
Fluffy: Grrr.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says he hates he sign too but he knows the way!  
  
Eric: Alright!  
  
Merrick: Go Fluff!  
  
Goldar: Lead the way!  
  
(The "GERMs" proceed to follow Fluffy down the hall. . .Eric quickly runs back to the sign, rips it down, and catches back up with everyone. A few wrong turns later, they finally make it to the girls' room.)  
  
Rito: Knockity, knock, knock!  
  
Kat: Wes go away!  
  
Emily: Didn't Jen tell you to go sit somewhere?  
  
Eric: Not Wes. Emily: Jason?  
  
Kat: Tommy?  
  
Kat and Emily: GET AWAY!  
  
Merrick: Nope, not them either.  
  
Kat: Then who is it?  
  
(Trumpets blare as the door flies open)  
  
Eric: I'm Eric.  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick.  
  
Eric and Merrick: Our names rhyme.  
  
Rito: I'm Rito.  
  
Goldar: I'm Goldar.  
  
Rito and Goldar: Our names don't.  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: That's Fluffy! He's Cool! Fluffy totally rules!  
  
All four: And we are here. . .to bring you. . .wed-ding cheer!  
  
Fluffy: Growl!!  
  
Emily: Um hey guys. . .why are you here?  
  
Eric: Interview.  
  
Kat: Ah. . .okay then the next question is why do you have Red Lion?  
  
Goldar: That's not Red Lion!  
  
Rito: That's Fluffy!  
  
Merrick: Our mascot.  
  
Emily: Noooo. . .that's Red Lion.  
  
Eric: Well we won him in a contest!! He's ours!!  
  
Fluffy: Roar!  
  
Rito: Fluffy says roar!  
  
Kat: Okay. . .how about we drop this and get on with the interview then?  
  
Merrick: Kay! What have you guys been up to since the race?  
  
Emily: Well we've been swamped with wedding plans, but Jen's been a huge help.  
  
Kat: Other than that we've been trying to convince the boys to change the name of their dojo.  
  
Eric: WHY?!  
  
Merrick: Brojo Dojo rules!  
  
Eric: If there was a contest for the best dojo name. . .Brojo Dojo would win.  
  
Merrick: Totally and if Brojo Dojo was in a fight with all the other dojo names, Brojo Dojo would win.  
  
Rito: Hands down.  
  
Goldar: No contest.  
  
Emily: I see you've been talking to Tommy and Jason.  
  
Eric: Oh we did more than talk to them.  
  
Kat: What?  
  
Merrick: Nothing!  
  
Eric: So. . .changing the subject. . .what was it like to beat the boys in the race?  
  
Emily: It was great!  
  
Kat: Those idiots should have never dumped us as partners!  
  
Emily: But don't worry that mistake won't happen again in the Challenge Extreme.  
  
Kat: They are NEVER being partners again!  
  
Merrick: Where are you going for your honeymoons?  
  
Emily: Well Jason wanted Triforia, but screw that! We're crusin' to Jamaica.  
  
Kat: And we're crusin' to the Bahamas.  
  
Goldar: Separate places?  
  
Emily: Yup, the boys don't know yet.  
  
Kat: Nor will they until it's too late.  
  
Emily: The two of them definitely need a break from each other.  
  
(Just then Jen walks in)  
  
Jen: What are you GERMs doing in here?!  
  
GERMs: Eep!  
  
Jen: Everything's all set girls, I just gotta go check on Tommy and Jason.  
  
Eric: No need.  
  
Merrick: Don't worry, we got rid of those awful tuxes and hooked them up with some IC wear.  
  
Goldar: They're good to go!  
  
Jen, Kat, Emily: YOU DID WHAT?!  
  
Rito: You can thank us later.  
  
Kat: EVERYTHING is going to be ruined!!  
  
Emily: We have to get them back into their normal clothes!!  
  
Jen: Don't worry I'll handle this! And I'll deal with you GERMs later!  
  
Eric: There's only one thing to do in a situation like this.  
  
Merrick: RUN!!!  
  
(The "GERMs hop on Fluffy)  
  
Eric: Hurry Fluff, we have to get to the boys before Jen messes them all up again!  
  
Jen: OVER MY DEAD BODY!  
  
(To be continued)  
  
(Tune in the 2nd part of the wedding special to see what happens with the boys and their tuxes and get a front row seat at the wedding of the century! You never know what could happen next!) 


	2. Part 2

(Disclaimer: We don't own the power rangers or any characters on the power rangers in any way, shape, or form. Nor do we own or have anything to do with the CBS show the Amazing Race or the MTV show The Real World/Road Rules Challenge Extreme. We also don't own any of the song lyrics we used in this chapter, or any chapter for that matter. We're just borrowing all these things for our own personal amusement. We do however claim the right to the idea of Team IC, the GERMs, Fluffy, and basically anything they do. We don't however claim the characters themselves.)  
  
Wedding of the Century  
Part 2  
  
(When we last left our special, the GERMs were racing down the hallway atop Fluffy trying to get to Tommy and Jason before Jen could ruin their "oh so fashionable" tuxes.)  
  
Eric: Faster Fluffy!  
  
Merrick: We have to get to the boys!  
  
Jen: Not if I can help it! HIYA!  
  
(Jen slams her body into Fluffy sending the GERMs flying right into the broom closet where the Alphas are being held captive)  
  
Rito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Alpha 5: Free! We're Free!  
  
Alpha 6: Quick let's get outta here!  
  
Goldar: I don't think so trashcans!  
  
Eric: We still have plans for you!  
  
(Eric, Merrick, and Goldar lunge at the Alphas as Rito closes the broom closet door once again. A few minutes later the door is opened again revealing the GERMs riding on Fluffy and the Alphas, now dressed in tuxes, walking behind chained to the back of the lion.)  
  
Alpha 5: This is cruel and unusual punishment!  
  
Rito: Watch it! Fluffy tends to get gassy!  
  
***********************************************  
  
(Over at the boys' room. . .)  
  
Tommy: I can't wait till Kat sees me in this outfit! She's gonna die! Jason: Yeah it must be cool to have the second best tux ever created.  
  
Tommy: What do you me second?!  
  
Jason: Let's not kid around here bro. It's pretty obvious who has the best outfit.  
  
Tommy: Yeah me!  
  
Jason: Ha! Gold and red look awesome together, Santa's little helper!  
  
Tommy: What's that mean?! I have three colors! That's one more than you! More is more!  
  
Jason: Jingle bells! Jingle bells!  
  
Tommy: Shut up! You, you wannabe Trey!  
  
Jason: WHA!?  
  
Tommy: And you're just jealous cuz you got Wes!  
  
Jason: Low blow! Low Blow!  
  
Tommy: It's fitting a wannabe for a wannabe!  
  
Jason: That's it! You were a horrible leader!  
  
Tommy: Then why did I have to replace you?  
  
Jason: You're lucky I came back to bail you out!  
  
Tommy: Whatever peace conference.  
  
(The boys lunge at each other just as Jen flings the door open in a fit of rage to find Tommy and Jason rolling around on the ground beating the crap out of each other)  
  
Jen: FREEZE! Tommy and Jason: Eep.  
  
Jen: What is going on here?  
  
Tommy: He started it!  
  
Jason: No he started it!  
  
Jen: I don't give a **** who started it! I just want it to end.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Oh it's ending.  
  
Tommy: Shut up!  
  
Jason: You shut up!  
  
Tommy and Jason: THE WEDDING IS OFF!  
  
Jen: Like hell it is! (grabs the boys by the collars and slams them against the wall) Now you listen to me and you listen good! You are going to take off these thankfully ripped tuxes and put on your real ones! This wedding is not going to be a joke! You have five minutes. . .OR ELSE!  
  
Tommy: But. . .  
  
Jen: I'll tie your tie for you!  
  
Tommy: Oh thank god.  
  
Jen: Now MOVE IT!  
  
(Jen lets go of the boys who run off to get ready in fear of the wrath of Jen.)  
  
Jen: I'm leaving, now you two better be at the altar in two minutes or you are so dead.  
  
Tommy and Jason: (saluting) Yes ma'am.  
  
(Jen ties Tommy's tie and goes off to check on Wes)  
  
Jason: Hey bro look what I still got.  
  
Tommy: You are so lucky man!  
  
Jason: I know.  
  
Tommy: Too bad we ruined our outfits.  
  
Jason: Sorry about that bro.  
  
Tommy: Me too, let's never get purple with envy again.  
  
Jason: Totally man.  
  
Tommy: IC Wear needs to be more durable.  
  
Jason: What's that mean.  
  
Tommy: Dunno.  
  
(The boys hear Jen's voice coming from down the hall)  
  
Jen: ONE MINUTE!  
  
Tommy and Jason: Eep.  
  
Tommy: Ready to get married bro?  
  
Jason: Totally bro.  
  
Tommy and Jason: BRO!  
  
(They body slam each other for the last time as bachelors)  
  
*****************************************  
  
(On the beach, the guests have all arrived and are awaiting the start of the wedding. The grooms, along with best men Zedd and Wes are standing on the altar next to a magnetic platform where Goldar and Rito have trapped the Alphas.)  
  
Alpha 5: Why, may I ask, are we on the altar?  
  
Rito: You're the priests silly.  
  
Alpha 6: We're the what?! And who the hell was smart enough to think of getting a magnetic platform?!  
  
Alpha 5: We're not even ordained.  
  
Goldar: Oh yes you are. (Holds up certificates) We signed you up online.  
  
Rito: And Fluffy thought of the platform. He's a genius. Aint that right Fluf?  
  
Fluffy: Roar.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says E equals MC squared.  
  
Alpha 6: We don't even know how to perform a ceremony.  
  
Goldar: Well you better figure it out.  
  
Rito: Let's go sit down. It's time to start!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
(Trumpets Blare as the flower girls/ring dudes skip up the aisle)  
  
Eric: I'm Eric!  
  
Merrick: I'm Merrick!  
  
Eric: Our names rhyme.  
  
Merrick: We were the best sixth rangers of all time.  
  
Eric: We are flower girls.  
  
Merrick: Slash ring dudes.  
  
Eric: Stop giving us funny looks.  
  
Merrick: You're being very rude.  
  
Eric: You are just jealous.  
  
Merrick: You wish you looked this hott.  
  
Eric: IC Wear is all the rage.  
  
Merrick: And you all are just NOT.  
  
(After Team IC is done their little ditty, Jen (the maid of honor) walks down the aisle. When she comes to the altar she smacks Eric and Merrick upside the head and takes her spot.)  
  
Eric: Ow!  
  
Merrick: Jealous!  
  
(Then finally the wedding march starts to play and Kat and Emily start to walk down the aisle. As they're walking, Jason takes off his tie, gives Jen a dirty look, pulls that hideous gold tie from Eric and Merrick out of his pocket, and clips it on.)  
  
Jason: (smiling ear to ear) Perfect.  
  
Jen: Crap.  
  
(The girls finally reach the altar. Emily looks over to Jason and her jaw hits the floor.)  
  
Emily: Oh. My. God.  
  
Jason: Hey honey!  
  
Kat: Tommy you are so lucky you didn't pull a stunt like that.  
  
Tommy: Mine got ripped.  
  
Alpha 5: Ahem.  
  
Jason: God bless you.  
  
Tommy: Need a tissue?  
  
Alpha 6: Robots don't sneeze.  
  
Jason: Oh yeah?  
  
Tommy: Then what did he just do?  
  
Alpha 5: Forget it! Let's get this over with.  
  
Alpha 6: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these men and these women in holy matrimony.  
  
Jason: But not all together.  
  
Tommy: Yeah I'm with her. (points to Kat)  
  
Jason: And I'm with her. (points to Emily)  
  
Zedd: No shit sherlocks.  
  
Jason: That's Detective 00Jason! Private I.  
  
Tommy: And I was a Doctor!  
  
Jason: And the girls were maids!  
  
Emily: Jason. Jason, dear.  
  
Jason: Yeah Em.  
  
Emily: FOCUS! (Slaps him upside the head) Jason: OW! What was that for?  
  
Emily: Go ahead Alphas.  
  
Alpha 5: If anyone has any reason these people should be wed. And by that I mean Tommy and Kat and Jason and Emily.  
  
Tommy: Thanks for clearing that up bro.  
  
Jason: Yeah bro.  
  
Alpha 5: Great, I'm a bro. Just dandy.  
  
Alpha 6: Speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
(Just then a sound can be heard coming from above. It gradually gets louder until. . .CRASH! A space ship suddenly crashes right in the middle of the aisle)  
  
Alpha 5: That's reason enough for me. Okay time to go.  
  
Alpha 6: You can let us go now. Wedding's over.  
  
(Kat and Emily start crying uncontrollably, Jen glares daggers at the Alphas, and Fluffy starts to growl.)  
  
Alpha 5: Or we could just stand here.  
  
Kat: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!  
  
Emily: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSOOOOON!  
  
Tommy and Jason: I'll save you!  
  
Kat and Emily: (still crying) That space ship is trying to ruin our wedding!  
  
Alpha 5: Wait a minute. I know that space ship.  
  
(Just then the ship's door swung open revealing. . .) Leo: That was a fun ride! (looks around) Hey Mike! You're not still mad about the race are you?  
  
Mike: I'm gonna murder you!  
  
(Mike lunges at Leo)  
  
Leo: I'll take that as a yes! Ahhhh!  
  
(Leo starts to run away but Mike's too fast)  
  
Mike: WEDGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Leo: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
(Mike walks off and hangs Leo from a nearby palm tree. As this is going on the other people on the ship begin to walk out.)  
  
Trini: I can't believe we survived that.  
  
Aisha: Well most of us did.  
  
Tanya: White boy over there aint lookin' too hot.  
  
Billy: (pointing a spoon at everyone) Death! Death to you all!  
  
Aisha: Calm down whitey.  
  
Tanya: Word.  
  
Billy: Death I say!  
  
(Cue Bulk and Skulls music)  
  
Bulk: We're alive!  
  
Skull: Yeah, alive!  
  
Bulk: Ooh, a wedding. Would any of you fine ladies like to be my date? Skull: Yeah date.  
  
Every girl: Ew!  
  
Justin: Um, a little help here.  
  
(Justin is still hanging from the door by his underwear, where Billy put him so long ago.)  
  
Billy: No one touch him! If you touch him you'll get the unpopular ranger disease.  
  
TJ: Here, I'll get you down.  
  
Andros: It figures you would!  
  
Karone: Who invited TJ?  
  
Tommy: I thought we all agreed to pretend he was never a ranger!  
  
Kim: I brought him as my date!  
  
Kat: Home wrecker!  
  
Rocky: I thought I was your date.  
  
Kim: Here's some food. Go sit down.  
  
Rocky: Alright!  
  
Alpha 5: And we're still standing here.  
  
Zack: Okay how about everyone just calm down.  
  
Zhane: Who are you?  
  
Zack: I'm the Zack man! Original Black Ranger.  
  
Ashley: Oh, you're one of those Peace Conference freaks!  
  
Jason: Hey!  
  
Adam: Please everyone fighting is not the answer!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP FROG!  
  
Cole: I want my lion back!  
  
Rito: He's not yours!  
  
Goldar: Na, na, na na, na!  
  
Kat and Emily: (still crying) Make it stop!  
  
Rita: You're all giving me a headache!  
  
Tommy: (punching Billy) This is for crashing our wedding!  
  
Jason: (Kicking Billy) and this is for making the girls cry!  
  
Andros: (punching TJ) Eat this blue boy!  
  
(An all out brawl breaks loose until. . .)  
  
Jen: EVERYBODY FREEZE!  
  
(The scene stills and everyone looks up at Jen in total silence until. . .)  
  
Fluffy: (farts) Roar.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says excuse me. He couldn't hold it.  
  
Jen: (face bright red about to explode.) EVERYBODY GET BACK TO YOU SEATS NOW! THIS WEDDING IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW. THE NEXT PERSON TO MAKE A NOISE IS SOOOOOOOOO DEAD.  
  
(As everyone starts to take their seats again Wes trips and crashes into a row of chairs causing a domino effect of falls.) Jen: WES! This is why I said not to touch anything!  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen.  
  
Jen: Now all you people have five minutes to get this place cleaned up and ready for the wedding. If I come back and this mess isn't cleaned up, you will all regret coming here today!  
  
(Jen walks off with Kat and Emily to calm them down.)  
  
Ashley: That woman is scary.  
  
Adam: Really scary.  
  
Zedd: Try racing with her!! For that matter try racing with all of them!  
  
Eric: And we'll have more good times on the Challenge Extreme!  
  
Merrick: Oh yeah! Zedd is the ultimate team!  
  
Rito: GOOOOOOOOOOO ED!  
  
Kim: Hey I'll like be on the Challenge Extreme too!  
  
Rocky: (with a mouthful of food) Me too!  
  
Zack: And let's not forget the Zack man!  
  
Zhane and Ashley: And us too!  
  
Adam: I'll be there too!  
  
Tanya: Shut up frog!  
  
Aisha: But he's your partner.  
  
Tanya: That's cuz Zack was already taken. . .by you!  
  
Aisha: Word.  
  
Adam: Well I feel appreciated.  
  
Goldar: Plus we'll have all our favorite racers!  
  
Zedd: No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rito: Yes! Yes! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
(Five minutes later the girls and Jen return and they pick up the wedding from where they left off.)  
  
Alpha 6: We're not going through all that crap again.  
  
Alpha 5: Look, do you all take each other?  
  
Jason: Well I take Emily. But not Kat. Tommy would get mad.  
  
Tommy: Same here, but vice versa.  
  
Jason: Vice what-a? Dude have you been reading?  
  
Tommy: Word of the day toilet paper.  
  
Jason: Ah!  
  
Alpha 6: Okkkkkkkkkkay. Tommy, do you take Kat?  
  
Tommy: Yeah bro.  
  
Alpha 6: Just dandy. Kat, do you take Tommy?  
  
Kat: Yes.  
  
Alpha 5: Okay they're good.  
  
Tommy: Cah-ching!  
  
Alpha 5: Jason, do you take Emily?  
  
Jason: Oh yeah!!  
  
Alpha 5: Emily, do you take Jason?  
  
Emily: Yes.  
  
Alpha 6: Great! You're married! I now pronounce you husbands and wives!  
  
Alpha 5: You may now kiss the brides.  
  
Jason: Just mine right?  
  
Tommy: Yeah I aint kissing Emily.  
  
Alpha 6: Jason, you kiss Emily. Tommy you kiss Kat.  
  
Jason: Oh good.  
  
Tommy: Thank God. No offense Em.  
  
Emily: None taken.  
  
(They kiss and everyone claps.)  
  
Wes: Can I kiss Jen?  
  
Jen: NO! You ruined the wedding!  
  
Wes: Me?! What about TJ? And everyone else? And the ship?  
  
Jen: YOU ruined the wedding Mr. Chair knocker over.  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen.  
  
Rito: (knocking Wes and the chairs over again) PARTY TIME!!!  
  
Jen: WES!!!  
  
Wes: Sorry Jen.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
(Everyone is now at Angel Grove hotel for the reception. Everyone's dancing about, having a good time when Wes clinks on his glass to get everyone's attention.)  
  
Wes: Attention! I was Jason's best man. But I like to call myself Best Bro. (pauses for laughs. . .no one does ) Um. Right. Anyway. Words cannot express my feelings towards this happy couple; I think it will be best put in song. (points to the band) Hit it guys! (the tune of Go Gold Rangers starts to blare and Wes starts to sing. Jason gets up and starts to head bang.)  
  
Wes: GO GOLD RANGER!  
  
Emily: Oh no! Not again!  
  
Jason: Oh yeah! Again!  
  
Wes: GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
Quick as lightning!  
  
Strong as steel!  
  
Watch out danger!  
  
My bro's for real!  
  
You know when lightning strikes  
  
Its Gold Ranger!!  
  
All hero!  
  
You can't stop him!  
  
Gold Ranger!  
  
He's not droppin'!  
  
Watch out when lightning strikes  
  
Its Gold Ranger!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
GO GOLD RANGER!!  
  
(As the song goes to it's instrumental Jason jumps onto the table and starts to go wild)  
  
Emily: Sit down Jason!  
  
Jason: NEVER! Dun dun, dun dun!  
  
Wes: GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAN-GER GOOOOOOO!  
  
His power has no fear!  
  
A golden force is here!  
  
You know when thunder roars  
  
It's GOLD RANGER!  
  
When darkness comes to town!  
  
Gold ranger can't back down!  
  
Watch out!  
  
Cuz lightning strikes!  
  
It's GOLD RANGER!  
  
GOLD!  
  
RAN-GER!  
  
GO!  
  
Ranger!  
  
Danger!  
  
Ranger!  
  
Here comes gold ranger!  
  
WOAH!  
  
(Yet another rock out)  
  
Tommy: I never get songs!  
  
Jason: Too bad bro.  
  
Kat: (to Emily) Oh you poor thing.  
  
Emily: It's like the song's gonna follow me to the grave. I hear it when I wake up, when I go to sleep. Over and over again.  
  
Wes and Jason: GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD  
  
RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RANGER!!  
  
GO GOLD RANGER!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGEEEER!!  
  
GOOOOOOOOLLLLLD RANGER!!  
  
GO GOLD RANGER!  
  
(As the song comes to an end Jason jumps up and down cheering.)  
  
Jason: That was so totally AWESOME!!!!  
  
Emily: (unenthused) Thanks Wes.  
  
Wes: Just doing my part.  
  
Rito: It's Ed's turn now!  
  
Goldar: Everyone shut up!  
  
Zedd: Yes. I wrote this speech in the bar earlier today. (everyone starts laughing) I'm being serious. That's when I found out I was the best man. (more laughter) Why do people mock my pain? (even more laughter)  
  
Wes: He gets laughs! I got nothing!  
  
Jen: That's because Zedd's a bro and you're not.  
  
Wes: YES I AM!  
  
Zedd: Anyway. I have known this couple for quite some time. I spent the better years of my life trying to destroy them. (laughter again) They both used to be evil, but then they turned into the goodiest freakin two shoes I've ever seen. All that helping people and so on. Drives me insane. But anyway they seem to make each other happy. All that loving and yadda, yadda, yadda. Just wait till you're married a few years. Ya forget to put the toilet seat down once and all the love flies right out the window. (laughter) This isn't funny! It's true! (laughter) Whatever. Congratulations. Apparently the GERMs and that crazy looking lion have put together some type of dance number. So without further ado (shudders) the GERMs and Fluffy.  
  
(The tune of Go Green Ranger blares through the speakers and the GERMs run onto the dance floor wearing one-piece jumpsuits with zippers down the middle. All of them are green and all of them are overly glittery. Fluffy is wearing a pink tutu. They start twirling about and singing the words)  
  
Eric: (doing his best Alpha 5 impression) Oh no! We have another problem! Ay yi yi yi yi yi yi! It's Dragon Zord in Battle Mode.  
  
Merrick: (as Zordon) It could only be an imposter.  
  
Tommy: (pops up) Let me take him on Zordon!  
  
Merrick: But you will be all alone against him Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Give me this chance. I can handle him.  
  
Kat: Oh God.  
  
Jason: Shhh. Performance.  
  
Merrick: Very well then. And let the power protect you!  
  
Tommy: Alright! It's Morphin Time! DRAGON ZORD!  
  
GERMs: Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Goldar's gonna get you tonight!  
  
Goldar: Destroy the power rangers. Destroy the earth!  
  
GERMs: Don't let Lord Zedd put a spell on your might!  
  
Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Rito: Go Green Ranger! GO GO!  
  
Go Green Ranger!  
  
Go Green Ranger!  
  
Go Green Ranger!  
  
Go Green Ranger!  
  
Tommy: Ya! Ziet Ya! Hiya! Cha! Time for the real Dragon Zord Power!  
  
Rito: Go Green Ranger!  
  
Go Green Ranger!  
  
Tommy: Hang on! I'm coming aboard! Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ziet! Hiya! Huh.  
  
(Fluffy making dragon noises)  
  
Tommy: Alright! Now let's go get em!  
  
(Fluffy making more dragon noises)  
  
(Rock out. . .pan over to Zedd.)  
  
Zedd: What?  
  
GERMs: Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Goldar's gonna get you tonight!  
  
Goldar: Send down the monsters to destroy the earth!  
  
GERMs: Don't let Lord Zedd put a spell on your might!  
  
Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Go Green Ranger go!  
  
Rito: Go Green Ranger! GO GO!  
  
(The song ends and Tommy jumps up and applauds)  
  
Tommy: I LOVED it! Finally a song all about ME!!!!!  
  
Goldar: Did you like it Kat?  
  
Kat: Huh? Oh yeah, great.  
  
Rito: We knew you would!  
  
Eric: We were gonna make a song about you, but MERRICK couldn't think.  
  
Merrick: You're the one who couldn't figure out enough words to rhyme with pink.  
  
Eric: Whatever Merrick. You really stink.  
  
Merrick: That's it! I'm going to get a drink!  
  
************************************************  
  
(A little while later Cole jumps up on a table to make an announcement. . .)  
  
Cole: Attention everyone! Attention! The wildzords are going to perform a special dance for the newlyweds.  
  
Maya: It's really cool.  
  
Cole: I choreographed. Okay so without further ado. . .it's time to boogie down! Hit it guys!  
  
(The band starts to play and the tune of "Jungle Boogie" is heard throughout the room. The zords dance and fly about with Cole and Maya groovin' on top of the Red Firebird.) Cole: Haha! I bet Red Lion's wishes he was dancing too!  
  
Goldar: Our dance was better!  
  
Rito: WAY BETTER!  
  
Goldar: Don't worry Fluffy, you're a star!  
  
Fluffy: Yawn.  
  
Rito: Fluffy says he knows.  
  
Tommy: Jungle Boogie! Oh yeah!!!  
  
Jason: Whoever picked out this music has AWESOME taste!  
  
Tommy: Totally, don't you agree girls?  
  
Kat and Emily: (sarcastically) Yeah, the greatest.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Then let's boogie down!  
  
(Tommy and Jason grab the girls and drag them out on the dance floor. The girls just sort of stand there as Tommy and Jason spin in circles around them. The song starts to fade out, and the zords bow and leave the dance floor.)  
  
Kat and Emily: Thank goodness.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Aww man!!  
  
Rito: It's time to throw the bouquets!!!  
  
(All the girls. . .and the GERMs rush over)  
  
Kat and Emily: One. . .Two. . .Three!  
  
(They toss their bouquets. Kat's goes off to the left and Jen takes out everyone even remotely near it to get it. Emily's is caught by none other than. . .)  
  
Rito: I got it! I got it! I'm a bride to be!!!  
  
Goldar, Eric, and Merrick: No fair!  
  
Tommy: Okay guys and bros out there, time to throw the guarders.  
  
Jason: Hehe. I'm touching Emily's leg!  
  
Tommy: I'm touching Kat's too!  
  
Tommy and Jason: Hehehehehe! Hehehehehe!  
  
Kat and Emily: Oh just throw them already!  
  
Tommy and Jason: (spinning around in circles) Around and around it goes! Where it stops, nobody knows!!!  
  
(They throw the guarders. They go off in different directions. Jason's throw goes to the right and is caught by. . .)  
  
Goldar: Ooh a headband! I needed one!  
  
Rito: My handsome groom!  
  
Goldar: Huh?  
  
Rito: Here comes the bride!  
  
(Rito jumps on Goldar who topples over)  
  
Rito: Ed, will you be our maid of honor?  
  
(Zedd gives out one big shudder and walks away)  
  
Goldar: I take that as a yes!!  
  
Fluffy: Purr.  
  
Rito: Fluffy wants to be flower girl!  
  
(As this ordeal is taking place, Tommy's throw is still flying off into the corner when one depressed Wes happens to be sitting. . .)  
  
Wes: I'm nothing but a ruiner. I didn't even catch the pretty flowers. I was going to give them to Jen to say I'm sorry. But she got them herself. She doesn't even need me! (something lands on his head) Hey what's this? Jen, I got you this headband to say I'm sorry.  
  
Jen: That's not a headband. That's a guarder.  
  
Wes: A what?  
  
Jen: Tommy threw this so it means that whoever caught it is supposed to marry whoever caught the flowers Kat threw.  
  
Wes: Who caught the flowers?  
  
Jen: I did. Aww crap.  
  
Wes: See, it's fate!! We're meant to be together!!  
  
Jen: Whatever.  
  
Wes: We're soul mates!!  
  
Jen: I'm not listening to this.  
  
Wes: I'm gonna marry Jen! I'm gonna marry Jen!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
(A little while later, our newlyweds take the dance floor to dance to their wedding song. The band strikes up, and the GERMs jump on stage to sing "Forever". . .the song from Full House.)  
  
Eric and Merrick: If every word I said  
  
Could make you laugh  
  
I'd talk forever  
  
Rito and Goldar: Together my love  
  
Eric and Merrick: I asked the sky just what we had  
  
Oooh  
  
It showed forever  
  
Rito and Goldar: Together my love  
  
Eric and Merrick: If the song I sing to you  
  
Could fill your heart with joy  
  
I'd sing forever.  
  
Rito and Goldar: Together my love  
  
Forever  
  
Forever  
  
Eric and Merrick: I've been so happy loving you  
  
(As the "rock out" takes place Tommy and Jason reach out towards one another and mouth the words "I love you bro". Kat and Emily are oblivious to this.)  
  
Rito and Goldar: Together my love  
  
Eric and Merrick: Let the love I have for you  
  
Live in your heart  
  
And be forever  
  
Rito and Goldar: Together my love  
  
Forever  
  
Forever  
  
Eric and Merrick: I've been so happy loving you  
  
(During the second "rock out" Tommy and Jason push Kat and Emily out of the way, body slam each other, then embrace in a "bro hug" crying.)  
  
Tommy: I'm gonna miss you bro!  
  
Jason: You were the best roommate ever!  
  
Tommy and Jason: Now we have to live with girls!!!!  
  
Kat: Oh suck it up, we're gonna be right next store.  
  
Emily: You'll be together everyday running that stupid dojo.  
  
Tommy: It's not the same!  
  
Eric and Merrick: If every word I said  
  
Could make you laugh  
  
I'd talk forever  
  
(The third and final "rock out" takes place. Jen pries the boys away from each other. They reluctantly go back and dance with the girls until the end of the song.)  
  
Rito and Goldar: Forever  
  
Forever  
  
Eric and Merrick: I'll be so happy loving you.  
  
Tommy: Girls! We have a surprise for you!  
  
Kat: A surprise?  
  
Emily: For us?  
  
Jason: Yeah, close your eyes!  
  
Tommy: No peeking.  
  
**********************************************  
  
(The boys lead Kat and Emily out of the hotel back to the beach, right onto the space ship that Billy crashed earlier. It has a sign on it that says "Just Married" and old cans tied in random places.)  
  
Jason: One more step.  
  
Tommy: Okay open them!  
  
Kat: What is this?  
  
Jason: Honeymoon! Honeymoon!  
  
Emily: We're taking a cruise!!  
  
Tommy: Well this is a ship.  
  
Jason: Yeah a "space" ship.  
  
Tommy: We're going to "cruise" through space on our "ship".  
  
Kat: No way!  
  
Emily: Quick Kat run!  
  
(Tommy and Jason grab the girls before they even get a chance to run and throw them on the ship. They quickly close and lock the door.)  
  
Kat: (banging on the door) Help! Let us out!  
  
Emily: Someone please help!  
  
Tommy: Do you have any idea how to fly this bro?  
  
Jason: Nope, but I got someone to fly it for us!  
  
Tommy: Good idea bro, who'd ya get?  
  
Billy: Death! Death to you all!  
  
(The girls look at Billy, look at Tommy and Jason, then look at each other and start to scream.)  
  
Kat: GET US OUTTA HERE!  
  
Emily: THERE'S A MANIAC ON BOARD!  
  
Kat: Make that three!  
  
Billy: No screaming! Or I will rip out your eyes with my spoon!  
  
Emily: HELP!!!!  
  
Tommy: Let's blast off!  
  
Jason: To Triforia we go!  
  
Kat and Emily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(The ship blasts off)  
  
Jason: I can't wait to see the Treys!  
  
****************************************************** (Back on the beach, our two favorite robots are still attached to the magnetic platforms.)  
  
Alpha 5: Well there go the biggest bunch of kooks to ever marry.  
  
Alpha 6: Their kids are all gonna have something wrong with them.  
  
Alpha 5: Do you think we're ever gonna get off this platform?  
  
Alpha 6: I hope so.  
  
Alpha 5: Help! If anyone is around, please get us off!  
  
Alpha 6: We just need a little help please!  
  
Alpha 5: Where's that kid when you need him? He's always looking to be involved.  
  
Alpha 6: Heck, I'll even take TJ at this point.  
  
Alpha 5: Anyone please!  
  
Alpha 6: Wait I think I hear someone coming.  
  
Ransik: Well, well, well. What do we have here?  
  
Alpha 5: Why is it you every single time?  
  
Ransik: It seems the rule obsessed robots are in trouble again and need none other than me to bail them out!  
  
Alpha 6: Look, we're sorry. Please just help us.  
  
Ransik: I would help you, but I might be BREAKING a rule! Muh hahahahahaha!!  
  
(Ransik walks away still laughing)  
  
Alpha 5: Dammit!  
  
Alpha 6: We're never going to get free!  
  
Leo: I could use some help too! I've been hanging by my underwear for a good few hours now.  
  
Alpha 5: No one cares about you!  
  
Ransik: I've changed my mind. I came back to help you. I am a changed man.  
  
Alpha 6: Really?  
  
Ransik: NO! Hahahaha! Sucks to be you! See ya later! Or no I won't because you're going to be stuck and I'm not! Hahahahaha!  
  
(Ransik walks off into the sunset laughing hysterically)  
  
End Show.  
  
(Tune in next time for the Power Rangers Challenge Extreme! Coming soon!!) 


End file.
